warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Pain
This is for the contest, Prompt 1 This takes place before there was a code saying that you may have friendships but your loyalty must remain to your clan. Chapter 1 Icemist padded through the grass, the wind ruffling her pelt. "Icemist!" Icemist followed the call. It was Fernclaw, a RiverClan cat. "Why are you here?!" Icemist asked, Fernclaw. Fernclaw was taken aback, his tail flicking nervously. "I wanted to see you." Icemist let out a hissed. She had met Fernclaw at a gathering just yesterday and he wouldn't stop following her around. "You're from anouther clan, we can't see eachother when ever we want!" Icemist hissed, letting out her anger. Fernclaw was so annoying, she wished she had never said a word to him. Fernclaw shuffled his paws. "I thought we could be together. There is no code that says we can't," Fernclaw deffended himself. "Listen Fernclaw, I don't want to fall in love with another clan cat, if that's what you're thinking. I rather stick to my own, thank you very much!" Icemist snarled at him, lashing her tail. Fernclaw's face dropped and he padded away, tail drooping. Not once did Icemist regret anything she said. Why would she want to see a RiverClan tom? Chapter 2 Icemist padded back to camp, still angry. "What now?" Icemist looked around to see her sister and best friend in the bushes. "RiverClan!" "Name?" Willowflight asked. The two didn't use much words, they knew what a little word meant. "Fernclaw." Icemist hissed his name. "Personality?" Willowflight prompted. "Annoying, fish-brained." Willowflight smiled. "Now I know why you are angry. He wants to see you doesn't he?" Icemist smirked and nodded. Willowflight and Icemist knew eachother so well. Icemist noticed something she should have noticed before. Willowflight was happy and bubbly. "What now?" Willowflight blushed, "Rushtail." Icemist rolled her eyes and for once, she was angry at Willowflight. As kits, they had both agreed never to have kits and become mates with a tom. It was distracting and too gooey and lovey. Let alone a tom from another clan. How could Willowflight like those stinky ShadowClan savages? "Daughters?" Icemist teared at the grass and hoped her father hadn't heard anything that they were chatting about. He was too snoopy and over-protective. Typically, annoying, but not nearly as fish-brained and as annoying as Fernclaw. "Father," Willowflight greeted him, sweetly, though Icemist could tell that Willowflight was thinking the same things. Icemist's father, Gustfur's head popped out of the bush. "I was hunting and heard your voices. Just thought I'd stop and make sure you were okay," He mumbled. Icemist forced herself to stand still and smile warmly. "It's good to know that you look after us," Icemist replied. Gustfur tipped his head with pride. "I'm not like that scandral, Blackpelt. barely ever even looks at his kits!" Icemist's fur bristled. Blackpelt was a sour, cruel father. He wanted his kits to be strict and savage mean warriors. He was feared among most of WindClan, though Gustfur wasn't afraid to throw an insult or two at him every now and then. Gustfur gave them both a quick lick and a smile then went on back to hunting. Icemist was proud that Blackpelt didn't scare Gustfur, but she found him very over-protective and embarrasing. Icemist let out a sigh and began to go back to camp, empty pawed. Luckily, on the way she managed to catch a fat shrew, though it wasn't much. Chapter 3 "How could you?!" Icemist felt herself snarl at Willowflight. It had been four moons since Willowflight admited she liked Rushtail. Now she had said that she had agreed to see him almost every day. "Your loyalty and focus must be to your clan!" Icemist went on, her voice not a snarl anymore. "It is!" Willowflight insisted, her eyes sparking with anger. Icemist glared at Willowflight for a while. She should have stopped this four moons ago. "It's pretty much forbidden," Icemist added. Willowflight scowled, "Not fully forbidden!" "Just please don't see him," Icemist begged. Willowflight glared at Icemist and turned away. Icemist felt sad that she had gotten into a fight with her sister, but Willowflight had changed. She was so unfocused and refused to hear Icemist out. Icemist began walking. She didn't know where she was going, she was too deep in thought. Before she knew it, she was at the RiverClan border. "Trouble?" A voice made Icemist jump and bristle. "Leave me alone!" She shouted over across the border. A brown tabby appeared, his pelt sleak and thick. "I can help," He mewed. Icemist narrowed her eyes, "No, you can't. I better go." The tom nodded. She began to pad away. "Wait! Just tell me your problems!" Icemist whiped around. "My sister is in love with a ShadowClan cat and she won't stop seeing him! I tell her not to, to focus on her clan but she doesn't listen and she gets mad! I want her to stop, but I don't know how to get her too," Icemist poured out all her thoughts and feelings. "Let her see him. The worst you can do is make a deep barrier between you and your sister," He mewed after a moment. Icemist relized that he was right. "Who are you any way?" Icemist asked as she saw him begin to pad away. He gave a mischievous wink, "Haytooth. Not the greatest name." Icemist gave a small nod and watched him stalk away. Haytooth was really weird and a little familiar. It wasn't his personality or his looks. His voice perhaps? The soft but high pitched voice... Icemist shook him out of her head. He had given good advice. Or that's what she believed. Chapter 4 Icemist dropped a mouse at Wilowflight's paws. Willowflight looked up, her face cheery. "Thanks!" Icemist had done what Haytooth had suggested and over the moon, the sisters were best friends again. "Icemist, go hunting would you?" It was Lionheart, the ThunderClan deputy. Icemist dipped her head and dashed away. She caught two squirrels and was looking for more when Haytooth interupted her. "Hello." Icemist wasn't in the mood to talk but knew she had to say something. "Thanks for the advice," She murmured. Haytooth nodded, though he looked like something was on his mind. Icemist didn't want to ask or talk though so she continued to hunt though Haytooth clouded her thoughts. Icemist bound back to camp ready to just hang out with Willowflight when she caught Willowflight's scent near the ShadowClan border. Icemist tried to swallow her anger and crept forward to try to spot her grey sister. There she was among the bramble bushes, her eyes bright as Rushtail appeared. Rushtail gave her a lick then... then he started to lead Willowflight across the border and into the heart of ShadowClan territory. Instead of anger, she now felt fear. She wanted to race to Willowflight's side as ask what was happening but she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Maybe this was what Rushtail and Willowflight always did. Deep down though. she knew that something was happening. Category:Fanfiction Category:Pricklestar's Pages